Us Against the World
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are finally together. Everyone is happy for them at first, but then all goes sour, but they still have each other. Loliver. previously called Love Prevails, but after hearing this song..yeah.
1. Introduction

**AN: Okay, its a new year...new lolivers...where are they?! Come on people, where are your amazing loliver minds...I miss the biproduct of them:(. I've been loliver depressed, so here is my lollie goodness/saddened spririt from the lack of loliver story :)**

We walk down the halls. I have my arm around her shoulder and she places her arm perfectly around my waist. About a year ago we would've stopped and chat to people. But now everyone's against us. We don't have a friend in Miley, Sarah, Jake, Becca, Joannie or Matt anymore, or anyone for that matter. I have her and she has me.

You'd think people would be happy I've found her, the love of my life. Trust me, they were….at first. I can still recall the guys patting me on the back and the girls hugging and squealing over it. But soon enough Miley got tired of it. I love Miley like a sister, but she just one day walked out of our friendship. She said and I quote, "I'm _tired_ of being the third wheel!" And soon after that mine and Lilly's friends who were friends with Miley turned on us; I think Miley told them what we'd done to her and exaggerated it a bit or more. Then a few months after first announcing we were an item she and all her friends that were our friends were gone. "We were left without a goodbye or a reason", Lilly says. I've lost my best friend.

Miley's still Hannah Montana. We are still her only friends--- ex-friends that know about this. But think about telling the world that. I would, we would never ever do that. I miss having friends. I don't have any friends. I've lost my friends.

Lilly _was_ my friend. Now we aren't friends. We used to have that love/hate relationship, but that's changed too. The hate was, I know this sounds corny, but canceled out from the amount of love we had--have for each other.

As we walk through the hallways we get stares. Multiple stares. People clear the path for us. I guess we just aren't as popular as we once were. This happens everyday, and its not any better at home. I've lost all normalness.

Our parents were also not happy when we started dating. My mom has always loved Lilly, but once I told her she was my girlfriend. She kinda has this "thing" against her now. I don't really know why she does but she does, same thing with Lilly's mom. She used to take pride in saying I was her long lost son. That's changed. Now if I even step foot in her house, instead of going to lie down on the couch lazily like I used to. I have to - I must sit proper while she formally asks me how I am and now my family is and such. I've lost my second mom.

Teachers treat us differently. If Lilly gets a wrong answer they scoff at her and glare at me. If I get a wrong answer it's just the same. The teacher will then say, "You only got it wrong because you were spending too much time with your girlfriend." I've lost any respect I used to have from my teachers.

I worry about Lilly every time we're apart. I think: who's against her now, who's giving her a hard time, who is she talking to in that class, or is she just sitting there watching and waiting for the bell to ring, like I am? I've lost all trust in my fellow classmates.

Lunch is different. We used to sit together with Miley and all our other buddies. That's changed. We now sit with all the so called 'Out casts'. That's us were the outcasted couple. We sit with the people that have never even spoken to the opposite sex, so a couple sitting there is different and weird, just how we feel all the time. I've lost my lunch table.

When I think of all I've lost, I become saddened for just a little bit. Then when that happens I look at the girl on my waist and stare into her blue eyes, and she smiles. And I realize I lost everything, but the most important thing in my life: Lilly.

Truscott and Oken against the world!

**AN: How was it? **should i continue or is it good enough alone as a oneshot like i originally planned?**  
**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	2. How We Got Here

**AN: Your getting another update from me....wow :)...Well, I felt bad for neglecting this story and frankly I kinda forgot about it until nicolasdes ****told me I should work on I did and now I have an idea on where I'm going with this story, ..So this story is dedicated to Marissa (drummer8907) for being the first reviewer, my Loliver buddy and the first one to say I shoudl continue it. Anyway, here you go all you amazing reviewers who said I should continue :D**

We're at lunch. Everyone stares. We're used to it now.

She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs, "Do you ever think it will ever go back to normal?" I hear a slight crack in her voice at the word normal.

Normal _was _having friends, normal _was _when teachers gave us their respect. Normal _was_…not how it was now!

I smile as her head rests upon my shoulder. The circumstances were terrible, but having her with me almost made everything disappear.

"Ollie, what exactly did we do?" she asks.

"Nothing, baby." I soothe and run my fingers through her hair.

"It sure feels like we did _something_!" she said glancing behind us, where eyes

were doing the whole 'if looks could kill' thing.

"We did nothing. It's all rumors, Lilly." I remind her.

I can tell she's replaying everything in her mind looking for hidden clues…I know because I'm doing the same thing.

WHAT THEY ARE THINKING:

We were out getting pizza together at a booth. Lilly and I were sitting together and Miley was on the other side.

"

So, what's up?" Miley asked quietly after the waiter took our order.

"Not much. You?" Lilly answered looking around nervously.

"Lilly, I'm gonna go get all of us drinks." I said trying to get away from the awkward convo. It usually wasn't like this when all of us were together, we could talk about anything. It would just flow out…not today I guessed.

I got our drinks and carried them to the table and handed Miley her coke, Lilly her sprite and I sipped on some of Lilly's Sprite. So what? I like spending money on other things.

"Oliver, what a cheapskate." Miley laughed lightening the mood.

As I sat next to Lilly I either had my arm around her, she was leaning on me, we were looking at each other or all of the above. Miley seemed a little taken aback every time we switched positions.

"Guys, seriously; are ya'll just gonna act all couply with each other while I'm here?" she asked.

"We are a couple." I told her.

"Yeah, but I thought we talked about not letting our 'significant others' get in the way of our friendship?" Miley asked slightly mad.

"We aren't getting in the way of our friendship. We are still your friends." Lilly said.

"You guys don't get it! I want friends that will hang out at my house with me all the time. I want friends who keep my secrets. I want friends who are equally friendly with each other." she ranted, "In other words IM TIRED OF BEING THE THRID WHEEL!"

"Sorry, Miley, but if you don't approve of us dating, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Lilly said. I looked at Lilly like she had lost her mind. We'd all been friends since 6th grade, inseparable.

"That's fine with me. Nice knowing ya'll." she told us. She grabbed her purse and left way before the meal was even out.

Lilly looked up at me with sad eyes and began to cry into my chest. She was doing the crying for the both of us, I felt like I'd been stabbed not behind my back but straight into the heart. I had lost my best friend.

We went to school the first day and we lost Todd and Sarah in one fail swoop. I won't go into details, it hurts too much. Pretty much, Miley got to them and told them 'what we did'. We did nothing.

And day by day our friends would slip away by the end of the week it was just us two. Soon enough the rumors got around to everyone…our parents, our teachers, the mail-man. I don't know how it got all throughout Malibu, but I have a feeling it was Miley's doing. No, I'm positive it was Miley's doing.

END OF WHAT THEY ARE THINKING

"Oliver, I miss them." she tells me and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know, Lils. I do too." I reply trying to hide the misery in my voice.

"So you guys…did you two really do all those awful things?" a nerdy looking guy at our table says. This is the first time I've heard him speak since we began to sit at the 'Awkward table.'

"We didn't. I swear." Lilly and I sigh in unison.

"Well, if you didn't then what did you do?" he asked us and the other nerds began to ask us too.

"We acted like we were a couple, and maybe spent too much time together…I thought it was reasonable. We made time for our friends, we made time with each other and we made time for our friends_ and_ us to hang out, together." I told him.

"You too, are attached at the hip aren't you?" asked a goth girl a couple seats down.

We smiled at each other, and she turned away, "I guess that answers my question." she said and grimaced.

I smiled down at Lilly and she reached up placed a small kiss on my lips.

The sensation she sent through me, was always the same…sparks, unimaginably strong waves of sparks.

"Do you guys believe that we did any of those things?" Lilly asked.

Everyone at our table shook their heads 'no'. Lilly and I smiled widely.

"Ya see Lils. We still have some friends." I smiled at the people at our table and held her close to me.

She looked behind her and I watched her eyes trail over to the spot where Miley, Sarah, Joannie, Matt and all of our ex-friends were.

"Babe, I miss them too, but I have you." I told her and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Ollie, I love you." she began, "but can we at least try to get them back?"

"How?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea that could work." she said as the wheels in her head began to turn.

"You and your schemes." I chuckled lightly. She grinned up at me.

The school bell then rang and everyone started to stand up to go to their next block. I hugged Lil and didn't want to let go, but we pulled away anyway. I gave her a quick kiss and told her I'd meet her where I always do. She smiled at me as she always does and then we go off on our long walk to our next classes without one another and take on the woes of high school**.**

**AN: So? REVIEW!!!! **

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	3. I Hate High School

**AN: Yeah, I've been away for a while. Sorry about that. Just nothing was coming to me. But here's my attempt at an update...Hope you like it :)**

"I hate high school." she sighs as we take the same morning -its our own personal joke that morning could also be _mourning-_stroll to school. My arm is around her upper body, as her hand is casually around my waist. I make a mental note to tell her I like it there.

"So do I, sweetheart. Just think two more years. Only two."

"Let's skip today." Lilly suddenly said.

"We've never done that before." Some maybe surprised that we've never done this. We'd talked about doing it before the whole fall-out thing, but Miley was too much of a goody-goody to do it with us, so we never did. But my Lilly is now bringing it up again.

"You can drive. I'll answer the phone when they call our parents. It all works." she grins looking up at me with her bright blue eyes and the puppy face I always seem to fail against. I only see this face when she really wants something. So what kinda boyfriend would I be if I was to be studious and not want us to skip? Wait, me studious? That's hilarious.

"And what would we be doing on this lovely skipping day?" I asked as I started to turn around and go back to the house to get my car with her arm still clinging to my waist. Thinking to myself this is going to be a lot of fun.

"I'm thinking skate park, beach, and then ending up at Rico's and sharing a order of nachos and a strawberry smoothie." she looked up at me and grinned widely.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and leaning into her hair inhaling the scent of apples that permanently stains her. Gosh, she smells good, kisses good, she loves me and my quirks. OH YEAH! I'm lucky! Plus, she loves it when I Oh yeah. Oh yeah…

"Well, maybe we shouldn't get your car. We never take it to school, so your parents might get suspicious." my little sleuth thought of everything.

"Good call. Let's throw our backpacks in there though. No way am I carrying around school junk if I don't need to." I said and took both of our backpacks and threw them into my car. I turned back to Lilly and linked her arm with mine, "Now my lady, to the skate park."

"Do you have your board?" she asks me.

"Do I ever go without?" I smiled and showed her that it was in my hand.

"Nope, and neither do I." she smirked and showed me that hers was in her hand.

"Let's ride." I grinned and began to zoom away to the skate park on my skateboard.

"Ollie-Pop, whatever happened to ladies first?" she squealed after me. She got on her board and stuck her tongue out as she passed me.

Soon enough we were at the skate park and were greeting the empty park graciously.

"We can always count on this place being here." Lilly sighed unhappily.

"Awww Lilly-Pop, don't think about them. We've just ditched school, have a _little fun_." I said and poked her lightly in the stomach.

She got this look in her eyes and grabbed my head and pulled it down to reach her and smashed our lips together. At first I was surprised, pleasantly surprised, and I soon mimicked her movements. I pulled her closer to me as we continued to kiss and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame as she was still holding onto my head and was now running her hands through my hair. She pulled away and wiped off her mouth with her sleeve.

"_A little fun_." she smirked sexily.

"Na-uh, a lot of fun." I said referring to our previous activity.

"Whatever happened to _skating_ at the _skate_ park?" she asked as she looked around and saw it was only us and we'd been making out for the last couple minutes.

"I don't know, babe, but I like it." I grinned smugly and kissed her swiftly.

"I never said I didn't." she smirked, "but I do want to skate, too."

"I'm not stopping you." I told her. She looked down at her hips where my hands were from our make-out session and then back up at me with the, 'I love you, but release me' look. I blushed and removed my hands from her hips.

"It's fine, Ollie-Pop. Let's just skate." she grinned and ran over to the half-pipe and begun to ride.

"Watch out for the Ollie." I yelled as I did an ollie on my board.

"You think you're so funny." she rolled her eyes as she continued to glide.

"I don't think. Baby, I know!" I yelled to her.

"Sure, yeah." she stammered while looking at me as she was still gliding along the half-pipe, "I think you should've ended after you don't—" she lost her balance and fell scraping up her elbows and knees.

"Lil, you okay?" I asked as I rushed over to her and crouched onto her level, and helped her sit up. This little accident reminded me of her 16th birthday party and how that jerk let her fall and didn't help her up at all, because he saw Hannah. Jerk…

"I'm fine." she whispered and stood up wincing in pain the whole time.

"Oh, so that's how fine is?" I asked her and stood up to be on the same level as her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little scraped up." she said and dusted herself off, "I've seen worse." she said as she examined her knees and elbows.

"Yeah like when?" I retorted. She was scraped up pretty badly.

"Summer of ninth grade. We went skating and then you fell off trying to do one of the simplest tricks in the book and fell on your leg breaking it in three places. You can't even wear those pants anymore the blood stained them very badly."

"Okay, that was once-"

"April 1, 2007. You trip over your own feet while we are _walking to the skate park_ and twist your ankle, fall onto me, bringing us to the ground and you're on top of me, making me break a rib and my arm. And all you say afterward is, 'April Fools'." she recollects.

"That was an accident." I stammer.

"Do I need to even go into the time my collarbone was broken?"

"No, but it still looks pretty bad."

"I know that." she spat, "but I still have a large scar from last year's incident where…" she goes on.

"Okay, I get it. It's not bad. I've done worse. Yada yada yada." I stopped her from continuing the list of all the times I'd hurt myself.

"You have, but Ollie-Pop it _does _hurt." she whined smiling. I had an idea where this was going.

"I can fix that." I smirked and leaned in for another insanely incredibly long kiss.

"All better." she said as she pulled away, "And let's go to the beach now, I need a tan and I really wanna go surfing."

I just stumbled back away from her, trying to catch my breath.

"Sheesh, Lils. Lemme catch my breath." I huffed trying to successfully breathe in and out.

"You are so slow, Oken. If you're my boyfriend you should be able to keep up with me." she stuck her tongue out at me as she glided out of the skate park on her skateboard.

I ran after her and then remembered about my skateboard and got on and followed after her.

"It's not always about you." I retorted sticking my tongue out right back at her.

"Really?" she laughed, "It has been this whole time." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

We soon got to the beach and sat down at our table.

"So Ollie, do you want to hear my scheme?" she smirked, resting her hand on my knee. I nodded.

"It better not be too complicated."

"It's not. Even your doughnut brain can handle it." she giggled.

It was times like this where Lilly and I became ourselves and forgot about all the drama at school. It sounds corny but when we're away together all seems right. Dang, am I whipped, or what?

"Okay, so Lilly-Pop what's the plan?"

"It's not as much as it has been built up to be." she said avoiding my gaze.

I rested my hand on her knee and gave a squeeze to it. She looked up at me and saw my smile.

"Everyone reads the school newspaper especially the 'Ask Monica' column…"

"Are you saying we write into it?" I asked.

"Yes and I thought it was you that liked it when I cut people off, not the other way around. In other words don't interrupt me!

"Sorry. Go on you master schemer, you."

"Thank you. Okay so we're going to need a long thought out note and the cover of nightfall and a well thought out scheme to get it there secretly."

"Lils, honey. It's anonymous. All we do is write into the 'Ask Monica' column and bam were done."

"I knew I kept you around for something, making my schemes less complicated." she smiles sweetly and lightly kisses my lips and then pulls away and tells me "Tomorrow, the plan goes into action."

"Well, how about later on today writing down the letter to 'Ask Monica'?"

"Sure, Ollie-Pop. We still have this great day to continue with no school. I love skipping. We need to do this more often." she smiles and leans her head against my chest and places a kiss to the place nearest to her, my arm and then looks up at me and awaits a reply from me.

"We will, Lilly-Pop but we have to go back tomorrow though." I remind her and we groan and then sigh in unison, "I hate high school."

**AN: What'd ya think? I think I'm going to have one more chapter...got an idea of how to end it now :) Thanks for reading.**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	4. Coming Back After All This!

**AN: Well, here's an update. Its the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. Enjoy. Oh yeah one more thing...I changed the title of this story because of Mitchel's new song with the same name. It fits absolutely perfectly plus I hated the title before... if you don't know what I'm saying here's a lyric from the song, "I wait every moment of everyday just to see your face. Why can't they let us be?" perfect, right? If you haven't listened to his CD, why not?! Its OSSUM! Okay, so enjoy.  
**

We finished writing the letter to the column late last night. The only reason we finished is because of the massive amounts of coffee and we chugged. That night to say the least was _interesting. _Lilly on any kinda sugar is kinda frightening, but the kisses were much sweeter. I nearly went into sugar shock last night just from her.

_Dear Monica, _

_I'm writing this for my boyfriend and I, because you wouldn't be able to read it if he'd written it. Well, we are best friends since forever and we recently turned into something more. Everyone we knew was on cloud nine for awhile after we'd gotten together and then our closest friend mentioned that she was tired of being the third wheel and began to spread a rumor throughout all of Malibu. It's now like it's us against the world. Monica, do you have any idea what we can do? It's only him and I right now and we desperately miss our friends. Lonely Couple_

This is pretty much what it looked like minus the coffee stains on the paper and Lilly's hearts over the i's. I'll never understand why her handwriting suddenly changed from normal to bubbly and hearted manuscript soon after the beach party. Wait. Oh…..

Well, we went the school hand in hand into school and slipped the letter into the box that said Dear Monica. As soon as we did we saw someone go by and pick up all the notes in the box. Lilly and I looked at each other and mouthed, "Saint Sarah is Dear Monica."

We chatted as we walked to our lockers which were thankfully right beside each other.

"So Sarah has a secret identity as well." Lilly snickered.

"Looks like it." I chuckled lightly.

"I mean it makes sense now. If you read the article you'd see that 'Monica' would always mention something about saving the planet."

"Oh I gotcha. Even her slogan has hints of Sarah. 'I help you. You help me save our environment'."

"You're right. Does this mean that if we get the advice we need we're going to become tree huggers as well?" Lilly asked me.

"I only want you hugging me. No trees." I grinned.

"You're so stupid, Ollie." she mirrored my grin and then hugged my waist tightly.

"The bell's about to ring. Ya better go. Love you." I smiled hugging her tighter to me.

"Love you too." she smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss my lips.

She walked away and then looked over her shoulder and waved 'bye' flirtatiously.

We really needed that day off yesterday. The atmosphere felt as if it had shifted to normal….the type of shift we were desperate for.

Nothing else interesting happened all day until lunch.

I met Lilly in the lunch line and hugged her tightly to me, "I missed you."

"You just saw me after 2nd." she giggled.

"That was an hour ago." I reminded her.

"You must be suffering from Lilly withdrawal?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I've got all the symptoms: the frown," I switched emotions from my normal smile to a frown, "the not tousled hair, and lips that desperately need some action."

"Well I'm here; I'm the antidote." she said and put her fingers in the corner of my mouth and turned my frown upside down, ruffled my hair and then kissed my lips.

"Did you not here me? An hour, Lillain!! One kiss isn't going to help." I yelled a little too loudly and got stares from multiple people.

Lilly smacked my arm and glared at me. I didn't get that kiss, because all those stares turned the atmosphere between Lilly and I to pre-skip day.

She pulled away from me and got her food, and I got mine in complete silence between us.

"I'm sorry, babe." I repeatedly said as she walked quickly away from me and to our table, the table of social rejects.

She sat down and turned in her seat toward an acquaintance slowly turning into a friend named Jill. It was kinda cool to think of them as friends, Jill and Lil.

"Is he in the dog house?" Jill asked looking at me.

"No, but if he continues like this he's going to be." Lilly said staring at me, which meant she was softening up I went from a glare to a stare. It's getting better.

"Hello! Right here!" I stated wanting to make my presence known.

"Oh hey, Oliver." Jill and Lilly said in unison not missing a beat and then turned back to one another.

"What'd he do??" she asked looking at Lilly and playing with her waist length black hair.

I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation so I turned to my friend Tom.

"Hey Tom." Tom's not a close friend but he's slowly turning into one.

"What's up, Oliver? Oh, not talking to the gf I see." he said noticing that she was talking about me to Jill.

"No! She's not talking to me."

"What'd you do, man?"

"I asked her to kiss me but shouted too loudly and we got glares from people that turned the diverted spot light back onto us."

I could tell Tom was half listening and half watching someone or something behind me.

"Oh dude. You screwed up!"

"Yeah, I did. So what's behind me?"

"It's not a what, it's my girlfriend."

"Wait when'd this happen?"

"When you and Lilly were out," he then fake coughed, "Skipping!"

"Wait to go." I stated and we pounded fists, "so who is it?"

"Over here honey!" he flailed his arms in the air to get her attention.

"Why hello Thomas." she smiled sitting down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I couldn't tell who she was until I saw him grin ear to ear and then say, "Hello Miss Miley."

Lilly nearly spit out her drink and I nearly…no I did choke on my French fries. No one helped me or anything until Lilly saw that I wasn't breathing and then she smacked her fist hard on my back which sent a sensation through me breaking up the fries caught in my throat.

"Miley, sweetie, these are my friends: Oliver, Lilly and Jill." he said smiling at her.

"I know these two. Hey guys!" she sounded strangely chipper.

Lilly and I were speechless for a good ten minutes. Miley hadn't even acknowledged us-let alone sit at our same table-since the fall out.

Miley turned toward Tom and whispered thinking I couldn't hear.

"Why are you friends with them?" she asked glaring and then softening herself by tacking on, "Tommy honey." and placing her hand on his shoulder and looking deep into his eyes and pecking his cheek.

"Cause they're cool, Miley-boo." he said removing the hand from his shoulder.

"They used to be my best friends."

"What happened?"

"Loliver." she shrugged.

"You mean: they dated?" he asked trying to clarify.

"Yeah, and left me as the third wheel." she sputtered out.

Jill, Lilly and I sat looking at each other wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hey, Oliver and Jill, I need to tell you about that _thing._" Jill automatically got up with Lilly and followed I looked at her confused and she said, "MILK!"

That reminded me of the time we convinced Miley into going to the movies and since then our code word for we need to get out of this situation is 'milk'. Odd? Yes. Does it work? Yes.

I followed her over to a remote area in the cafeteria and we talked to each other.

"Guys, what's she doing?!" Jill asked us.

"No idea. I was hoping you'd know." Lilly said and shot me a thoughtful glance.

"You forgive me?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"You guys!" Jill yelled, "We're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Oh, sorry." we replied.

"So my master schemer, any idea what's going on?"

"None whatsoever, but I can attempt some sleuthing." she grinned up at me.

"I'll help." Jill said.

The bell then rang to alert us that lunch was over. I hugged my girl and kissed her swiftly as always and began the trek to math class and her to science. The classes where all we did was count the minutes until we saw each other again.

"So if the variable is n and we are trying to find y." the teacher droned on.

_15 minutes….I can do this. 15 minutes. _

I played with my pencil and tapped it on the desk waiting for the class to end.

"Darn it, Oliver! Stop tapping." a guy behind me yelled.

"Oken, Woods would you like to NOT interrupt my class?!"

We looked sheepishly at her, smiled and said sorry.

"Its fine, just don't do it again. So as I was saying you are going to do the reciprocal of 5n…." she continued and I continued to stay bored. I whipped out my phone and was just about to text Lilly when I see she just texted me:

_Meet me at the stairs right now. _

She was taking charge. Excuse me while I "oh yeah".

I raised my hand and the teacher looked at me and grimaced, "Yes Oken?"

"Can I please use the bathroom?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I? May I? Please?!" I shouted looking desperate and slightly annoyed at that whole 'Can you?' thing.

"Yes, grab a pass." she frowned. Then again I don't think I've ever seen her smile, so she continually frowned.

I jumped up from my seat grabbed the pass and ran to the stairs out of breath.

"Hey, you." she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, what'd you need me for?" I breathed heavily. She pulled away, nose scrunched up and she reached in her pocket and handed me a mint.

"This first." she said as I popped the mint in my mouth. She waited til I was done chewing my mint and snaked her way into my arms and kissed me full on the lips.

"You really have forgived me?" I mumbled as our lips were still connected.

"Shh!" she mumbled back and kissed more passionately. A couple of moments later she pulled away and smiled, "Okay so…." she began.

"Wait Ollie-Pop _confused_." I stated.

"So confused he can't speak in correct sentences." she laughed.

"You _were _mad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was really mad, but I forgive you. You wanna hear my plan, honey?" she grinned mischievously.

"I'll never understand you, and of course I want to hear your plan, Lilly-Pop." I smiled.

"Well, Jill and I are going to try to figure out why Miley and Tom are dating?"

"Lilly, it could be a number of things: love, status…." I told her.

"Well, we've been out here too long. I need to go back to class and you do too." she said glancing down at the watch on her hand, "I love you, Ollie-Pop." she hugged my waist and leaned her head up towards me.

"Love you too, Lilly-Pop." I said and met her lips with mine.

We walked away back to our class and awaited the time we'd see each other again.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of the last class of the day as soon as I started walking to my locker I was attacked by my girlfriend, in a hug.

"OLIVER!" she yelled.

"GOOD GOSH, LILS! I NEARLY PEED MYSELF!" I yelled. She backed away cautiously. One would think I was kidding, but a long time ago she came up like that and I did pee my pants. If you could see me right now I'm blushing while thinking this.

"Sorry." she mumbled, "I'm just super excited! Jill and I found the answer!"

"Why they are dating?!" I asked shocked that they'd found out so quickly.

"No doughnut, the answer to problem 12 on our math homework." she stated completely believable.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Oliver," she giggled, "I was kidding. We _did _find out why."

"Lilly!" I punched her in the arm lightly and she punched me back in the arm much harder, "Owww, tell me, Lilly-Pop." I resulted to begging and pulling her very closely and tightly and not letting go.

"Ollie, honey! Let me go. And I'll tell you." I released my tight grip on her and she pulled her shirt down back over her hips and looked at me.

"Tell me!" I said reaching my arms out to grab her again, threatening the death grip.

She pushed my arms away, "Okay, so Jill and I went to the bathroom today and while we were in the stalls going to the bathroom Miley and Sarah came in and were talking. We heard everything. Ollie, she just misses us and is using Tom to get closer to us!!"

"Really?! I think that is stupid. How can she just walk back into our life and not apologize for a thing?" I voiced my opinion.

"She's trying, Ollie-Pop. That's what I wanted. How about you?" Lilly asked quietly, looking up at me.

"I guess." I muttered quietly.

"Honey, please." she smiled sweetly, pecking my lips quickly.

"If she tries harder, I'll try harder." I murmured.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked rubbing her hand on my arm looking up at me pleadingly."

"I'll try as hard as she tries." I grumbled.

"Sweetie," she said placing her hand in mine and swinging it turning the charm way up to change my opinion, "I love you." and then took her hand out of mine and lightly kissed my lips.

"I love you too, but this still doesn't change what I think."

Lilly sighed and we walked out of the school hand in hand, with her still bugging me about not wanting to take Miley back.

She turned on us!! I'm not taking her back this quickly…..or maybe AT. ALL!

**AN: Tell me what you think. I had some twists in here even I wasn't thinking of putting in here....and I already have a feeling someone is going to review Oliver's being way extreme, but I wrote it like this, because this is how I might act in this situation. REVIEW PLEASE! :) Hope everyone is having an awesome summer or doing well with the last weeks of school. Good luck on finals. **

**~IheartORANGE~ **

**~Emily~**


	5. WHAT!

**AN: Yeah, I'm a bit late. I havent been able to find anytime to post, because of life and I was at camp for a week. Yeah, I hope my next update isn't as late as the this one was. Thanks for still reading. Love you guys!  
**

"Oliver, please. Please. Please. Please. Please." It felt like this was all I heard out of my Lilly-Pop anymore that or silence. We haven't said, 'I love you.' in a while we haven't had a good ol' playful banter between us, we haven't even been out on a date in a while either.

I usually set the dates; I didn't want to if she was going to just repeat the same thing every time we saw each other. I really miss my Lilly. The only one I could turn to as of now.

We'd changed in a big way since Miley tried to come back. I never thought I'd think about this but if it keeps going on this way then I might break up with her. It pains me even to think about that. She's my Lilly-Pop and I can't stand to think of her with someone else.

"Lilly, shut up!" I finally shouted after getting filled to the limit of her begging.

"Oliver, what I do?" she asked ripping her hand out of mine after being startled from my loud demand.

"Just hush, and go away for a little bit. Please." I begged.

"Okay. Bye. See you after class." she stated confused and walked away. No hug, no kiss, no flirtatious wave. Nothing. Stuff was definitely going on between us that we couldn't really explain to each other.

I went to class and got out of class, the normal routine. Then I began walking over to her class and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Lilly and Connor Daniels. I'm not the kinda boyfriend that freaks every time a guy looks at Lilly, but this is completely different.

She was there. Hand on his shoulder. They had flirty faces on…especially Lilly. I hadn't seen that look in awhile, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss it or forget it at all.

The way her smile was the first thing that drew me to her, her eyes were the soft pool of blue that looked so much deeper. They reminded me of when someone would peer over a ledge of a body of water and try to see the bottom and lean too far over the edge and topple in. That is how it felt to me when our eyes locked: I'd fall in, and she wouldn't let me climb my way out. Like an ocean. Her voice would seem just a bit softer and sweeter and higher too. ….yes I, Oliver Oscar Oken, can be pretty deep.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing so I rubbed my eyes trying to make sure I was seeing correctly, and I listened intently. I heard giggles erupting from her and I saw sly grins fly onto his face. If I remembered right that scum who called himself Connor had a girlfriend too. This was going to be messy!

I stomped away angrily and thought about crying. I walked passed lockers and students and then decided I was going to stand my ground and stomped right back.

She came over and slipped her hand in mine and I ripped it away from her hand.

She looked at me confused.

"Don't act dumb, Lillian!" I snapped, "You, Connor. By the way he has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend _maybe._"

"Oh." she smiled sweetly after I explained my current look, "Oliver, lemme explain." she said placing the hand that I pulled away from and the hand that touched Connor's stupid, cheating shoulder.

"No." The bell rang as soon as I spat my answer, "The first time the bell rings at a good time." I muttered and went away from her.

I heard her call from behind me, "Ollie-Pop!!" I ignored her and power walked to my next class.

I sat in science as Lilly was in math. I received no text, no intercom message: 'Would you please send Oliver Oken to the office?'-yes, she has done that before. I wasn't needed in the office she informed me. She just _needed_ **me**. Needless to say that was fun.

"Oliver, I've been asking you for a full 10 minutes if you can explain what a cation is to everyone?"

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled flashing half on an apologetic smile, "And I have no idea what that is."

Lunch was next and I had no idea how to approach the situation. What do you do when the only person that loves you is your lying, cheating, heart-stabbing girlfriend?

You don't know either?

Great!

Well I ended up doing what I normally did with the exception of Lilly, which meant it was completely different. I sat at our table and held back tears.

"Dude, where's Lil?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," I said and tried to come off uncaring, "Nor do I care." I choked back tears and _of course_ Tom noticed. Man, I'm not good at being all macho or as my Lilly-Pop would say, 'you're not macho at all.' No Oliver, stop it. Stop thinking about her! I'm supposed to be mad!

"Yes. Yes, you do. What happened?" he asked.

"Hey Tommy, baby." Miley said and kissed his cheek and sat with him. She stopped our conversation dead in its tracks.

Lilly sat beside me and took my face in her hands and turned my face so I was facing her, "Oliver, lemme explain. Please, Ollie-Pop."

"What you're a CHEATER!?" I shouted and then muttered, "Not much explaining, _darling._" I spat and turned away.

"No, Ollie, Connor Daniels means nothing to me."

"Then why was your flirty face on?" I accused.

"Will you listen and not jump to conclusions?" she asked.

"I guess." I mumbled and turned back towards her and listened.

"I _was _flirting with him." she admitted and I yelled an, "I knew it!"

"Let me finish! I was flirting with him to get the newspaper to come out sooner than the original plan which is next Friday. He told me publication would happen later on this week and then handed me his number." I tensed up at her telling me that she'd been given his number, "You know where that slip of paper is? It's stuffed in a trashcan. After I threw it in the trash making sure _he saw me do that. _Then I told him about my amazing boyfriend." she smiled sweetly, "Ollie, do you believe me, because it's the truth?" she asked.

"I guess I have to." I shrugged.

"Go look in the 11th grade hall's trashcan." she told me and then patted my back urging me to start walking to find this note.

I stormed out of lunch and found a yellow paper on top of the trashcan.

_Connor -523-5234_

I walked back to Lilly with the paper in my fist crumpled in a ball

"See. I was just trying to get the newspaper editor to change the publication date." her hand caressed my cheek, "Oliver, I love you. I would NEVER ever EVER cheat on you." she placed a quick fleeting kiss on my lips and I groaned into the kiss, "It's been awhile, Lilly-Pop." I smiled and then she took her head in my hands and smashed our lips together. She quickly pulled away, 'It _has _been awhile. What's been going on with you? You've seemed distant." she asked.

"We both have." I added.

"You're right." she said. She was waiting for me to speak so I piped up.

"Mhm. I've been distant because everytime you'd see me. You'd just beg for me to take her back. I will do that on my own time, honey."

"I'm sorry, Ollie-Pop. For everything. I shouldn't have begged and I shouldn't have gone through with the plan unless you knew."

"It's okay, Lilly-Pop. I _still _love you." I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Is that all you guys do: kiss?" Jill asked and Tom nodded.

"No! We hug, we talk---wait why do you care?" Lilly asked quickly.

"Touchy." Jill remarked.

"Sorry, but I just got accused of something that I've never dreamed of ever doing." Lilly stated sadly.

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" I asked rubbing the back of my head very confused.

She grinned widely and pointed to her right cheek and turned just a bit to her left. I leaned in and surprised her by kissing her lips and latching on for a good while, neither of us had kissed this longingly before. We were in our own world not noticing the stares we were getting until we pulled apart and our eyes and met glances with just about everyone.

"I hate this." Lilly said turning to me and resting her head on my chest trying to avoid the stares, glares and occasional look of longing—people wishing they have what we have, a love so strong it has beaten every obstacle.

"But I loooove you." I grinned stupidly and she kissed me.

"And I loooove you too." she grinned right back.

Just about everything was back in place….except everything wasn't.

**AN: Okay, in my opinion this chapter was pretty awful. But hopefully the next, maybe the final chapter will be much better. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Conclusion

**AN: Okay, so here's the last chapter. You guys probably wanna know why it took so long: it had to be perfect, I had a severe case of writer's block (seriously...it was awful), and 3 AP classes this year.....no time---whatsoever. So I hope this was worth the month long wait...again I'm SO SORRY! Please, let me know how you think I did though....Plus, I didn't think I woulda posted this, this soon....I'm supposed to be doing Homework right now....so, yeah...REVIEW!**

"Publication Day! Publication Day! Publication Daaaay!" Lilly sang wildly off key her litany.

"I like this chant a whole lot more than the 'Please, Ollie. Please. Please. Please." I chuckled, unplugging my fingers from my ears quickly and then replugging them.

The whole cheating scare had only made us stronger, closer and happier that we had each other.

"Todaaay. We're going to knooow!" she continued to sing, "Answers! Ollie, I looooooove answers!"

"Lilly-Pop, stop singing please." I said coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around my Lilly and crushing her mid-note.

"I know I can't sing." she laughed.

"No, honey you just- your just not -. There's not sweet way to say it: You can't."

"Yeah." she smiled and sighed.

I took my hand in hers and we walked the same ole' walk as always to school. You'd think after a while I'd get tired of the same walk to the same place to endure the same things over and over again. But I don't, because I end up doing the same thing with the same girl. Who makes things never the same!

"Ollie. Ollie. Ollie!" she sang as she smiled. She and I we're still on cloud nine and the fact that we were getting answers from the newspaper made our smile even bigger and more permanent.

We walked into the school and a newspaper was thrusted to us. Lilly grabbed it eagerly as she eeped and then flipped to the back to find the answer to the question we'd had all along.

_Dear Lonely Couple, _

_Lilly and Oliver, I'd say you need to clean up some of those rumors. Whoever was spreading them was good at it cause I think even I believe all of them. If I were you I'd do something BIG, something REALLY BIG to clear it all up. Good luck, guys!_

_Love, _

_Monica_

"Sarah sure knows how to keep it anonymous!" I laughed.

"Yeah, really." Lilly chimed in laughing also, "So something _big_?"

We both thought very hard until Lilly sighed and said, "The only big thing I can think of is a break up."

"I don't wanna do that. We came to close to that a couple days ago. "

"Me neither." she shrugged, "We could do some sort of performance or something, I guess."

As if on cue a poster fell off the wall and in between us that was advertizing the Talent  
Show in a couple weeks and an idea popped into my head.

"Lils, I've got an idea."

"Tell me!"

"It's a surprise."

I said and with gave her a disapproving look because I knew that she was already planning how to figure out, "Promise me you're not going to sneak around to find out. Please."

"I promise." She giggled.

"Come on, Lilly! REALLY promise me!" I groaned.

"Okay I promise." She said truthfully and hugged me tightly.

"Though I've got something that'll be a surprise to you: our-"

"One year is coming up and if you forget I will kill you." I stated.

"That's exactly what I was going to say. We really can read minds." She said a little freaked out.

"Yep" I sighed and then decided I might wanna ask something before I went through with her surprise, "Quick question can I use some girls to help me with my surprise?" I asked.

"_Use some girls?_ What part are you using?" she asked thinking the worst.

"Their voice, Lilly-Pop." I laughed, "I'd use yours but as we established earlier: it's a surprise and you can't sing, so sorry babe."

"Oh." She laughed understanding now what was going on, "Yeah go for it!"

---

Weeks passed and soon it was time for me to unveil my surprise. I knew that Lilly was going to be blown away. My band and I had practiced forever it seemed like but this was the moment we'd all been waiting for, or at least I'd been waiting for.

The band and I were backstage laughing about some joke I hadn't heard because all I could focus on was my Lilly-Pop and our one year which would be tomorrow and this was her surprise present. The microphone was sounding and we were being rushed onto the front stage and all that was going through my mind was 'I hope I don't screw up.'

"And next we have the talented Oliver Oken band who is singing a song that he wants to introduce himself." The talent show producer announced handing me the mic as I announced, "Most people know me here as Oliver Oken who is with Lilly Truscott who did something awful to Miley Stewart. Well, I just want to let everyone know my girlfriend and I have done nothing to her or anybody. Those were just nasty rumors that started up after we'd dated longer than anyone thought that we'd last. And this song just gives you a peek into our lives and this goes out to my Lilly-Pop on the day before our one year." I scanned the crowd and saw her standing right where she usually was row 16, section 3; Her two favorite numbers and just far enough so that the bright lights wouldn't interfere with me seeing her as I sang, "Happy One Year, Lilly." I stared into Lilly's blue eyes from the stage and became entranced.

"And your singing?" the announcer asked me and I blushed as I forgot the most important thing about my song. The audience lightly chuckled at me and I saw Lilly mouth, 'doughnut'.

"Us Against the World." I announced my song and began to sing to my Lilly in the crowd as the girl who was part of my duet sat and just sang into the microphone with no emotion. She was a last minute substitution, but nothing was going to ruin this. Nothing!

_Do you ever feel like me (like me)  
The walls are closing in between  
Just breathe (just breathe)  
I wait every single moment  
Of every day just to see your face  
Why can't they just let us be, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on let's run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world_

_  
Ask me once and I'll leave  
Everything for you  
Just say the word  
You'll see  
You'll stay with me  
I wait every single moment  
Of every day just to see your face  
Why can't they let us be_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on let's run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world_

_Yeah we're racing  
Yeah we're racing  
Far away from here  
Yeah we'll make it  
Yeah we'll make it  
We'll get there  
We'll get there  
Yeah we're racing, racing, racing, racing  
Far away from here  
Yeah we'll make it  
Yeah we'll make ït  
We'll get there_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on let's run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's us against the world_

_  
_ I took a deep breath as I finished the song and looked out to Lilly who I didn't see and that worried me.

"Thanks Oliver Oken and band. Next up is…." I didn't care who was up next, I had to find Lilly. I went backstage and was just about to rush into the crowd to find her until I see her rushing at me hugging me tightly and just about weeping, "This is so much better than your 100 day-niversay poem from Rico!"

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course I did." She giggled and at the sound of her giggle, which I don't hear very much anymore I squeezed her tighter and kissed her lips, "Happy one year anniversary, Lilly-Pop."

"You too, Ollie-Pop." "I love you." We smiled as the phrase came out of our mouths at the same time.

"Ollie, it looks like you've got some fans to tend to." She grinned widely and I turned around to see what she was talking about and I saw some people who were shouting my name and telling me how great I did. "Not right now. I'm with my Lilly-Pop." I said and put my arm around her smiling ear to ear just as she did.

"Miley, go." I heard a whisper of a familiar voice behind us and turned around and Lilly followed. We saw Tom and Miley. Tom was pushing Miley towards us, she was going but was digging her feet into the floor to prolong the confrontation that was sure to follow.

"Hey guys." She smiled with teary eyes, "I'm sorry!" and went over and hugged Lilly tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Miles!" Lilly cried as they hugged tighter. My arms were crossed as I stared at my ex-friend and my girlfriend sharing a hug filled with water works.

After a while the two stopped hugging and wiped the tears from their eyes, and Miley smiled at me sweetly, "I'm so sorry, Oliver. Can we be friends again?" she asked still wiping the tears off her face.

"If you answer one question and help me and Lils with something."

"Shoot."

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" I asked holding back tears myself.

"Um, yeah. Well, simply put I let me being out of the center of attention get to me and I took it out on you guys. It was like you guys weren't my sidekicks anymore you were just the couple that happened to be my best friends and I was the awkward stuck in the middle." She said looking down, clearly uncomfortable.

"We never were your sidekicks." Lilly chimed in.

"Huh?"

"We were all equal in this friendship….right? Sometimes it didn't feel like that I know, but that was the goal of our friendship…BLT, perfect combination, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember." She sighed, "And I'm sorry it wasn't like that sometimes."

"Miley, welcome back." I smiled she reached out to hug me but Lilly was in the way of her so we shook hands instead. It was a little awkward, but Lilly, Miley, Tom and I were smiling and we were so very happy.

"Okay, now Miles. Here's part 2: Can you help us clean up all the rumors?"

"Of course, I've already started. Two or three people now know the truth and they are spreading it like wildfire."

Lilly and I looked at one another and the joy we felt was clear by our matching facial expressions.

* * *

With high school being high school the truth spread quickly it took 2 days max for everyone to know. Parents, teachers and just about everyone else were eventually told.

You don't know what you had until it's gone. And you don't know how much one thing impacts your life until everything else is gone. You don't know what it's like to have had everyone leave you, except for one person. This my friends is just one story of how Lillian Truscott became my world.

Sure, our friends came back and we were friends again but everything was not the same as it had been, those months of rumors and loneliness had changed everything! Once in a while they'll be the 'old normal' for a quick fleeting moment and then it's gone. The only thing that's ever constant is the girl on my waist staring into my eyes as I get lost in hers and our lips mutter the same thing, "I love you." And then our lips crash onto each other and everything is right. I don't need anything else I've got my Lilly-Pop.

**AN: :) Review please! **

**DISCLAIMER: THE SONG IS NOT MINE IT IS SUNG BY THE MOST OSSUM MAN-Mitchel Musso :)  
**


End file.
